custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the Learning Ranch aka Ravange of Winkstar
Return to the Learning Ranch (known in some early releases as The Ravaaaange of Winkstar) was released in April 25, 2225 by The Loyns Group and it has the first appearance of Mr. Snowman. It was rereleased in 3245 as "Barney - Let's Go to The Learning Ranch." Songs *Banry Them Song *Mistar Snoma * Wii Wunt a Lurning Rainch *Mister Snman Riprize *It C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-old BARRRR *Mstr Snomen epriz 2 *Msr. Son *Mister Crystalline H2O Ice Homo-sapien (Reprise Three) *Mr. Son Rpriz 2 *Mr. Swmn Rpz 4 *Halp Protact Urth *Th Ranbo Sung *Tinker Professor Pot's song *Mr Swpndoman Prize 5 *Misser Snomahn Repzire 6 *Man Mistersnow Rprize Savun *Snow MisterMan Rep-ries $56.23 *Mr. ManSnow Ruhprise 200,000,000 *Museed Slonah Funaile *I Luv U *Te Winksturr's Song Cast *Burnai *Betty Boop *Beejai *Profassar Teenkerpoott *The Wankster *Reighn Bow Pirate the Beard *Mikall (Brain Ppees) *Chuck (hemsulf) *Angela (Dummy Leplaydoh) *Caffie (Lauren King) *Derack (Rickety Karturr) *Mestar PeckABoob *Truy (Zack Ifroon) *Pannie (Holly Grainboar) *Padoo Burr *Mistar Snoomahn (Frood Rahgors) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Camio Apurence) Notes *Mister Crystalline H2O Ice Homo-sapien Reprise Three was pitched down to -1337. *Mr. Sun was pitched up to +55 in this video. *Mr. ManSnow only weared a skarve n a hat in video. He wuz nakkid. *Michael wore 15 pairs of underwear. *Barney never wore a scarf. I think he was cold. *PlayDoh Bare wuz from teh internetz. *Rainbowboxers was pitched down to +1138 to make him evull. *Tinkarpuutt use 125 stant duhbels. *I'm wearing no pants right now. =D Quotes *Rainbow Beard: CHHOOCCOOLAATTTEEE! *Barney: PPUUMMMPPEEERRNNIICCKLLLEE! *Winker: We will, we will rock you! *Wanker: *Wangster: Want some bananas? *Wee Willie Winkster: SnooPING AS usual, I see. *Worny Hinkster: I'm going to destroy you, Barney and friends, through a series of mazes and fun houses, as well as a bedroom. *Zeek-A-Boo: SAaaAAAlLLLsssSSssAAAaaaAAA! Previews Barney - Let's Go to the Sweatshop ''' '''Barney - Let's Plagarize FOX News (....because they did to us...) Barney - Let's Go to the Westboro Baptist Church Barney - Let's Go to the Strip Club Barney Song Magic Missile Talking Barney - The Uncensored Verion Barney Meets Sonic The Hedgehog Plot Barney, BJ and Baby Bop take the kids once again to the infamous Learning Ranch, subject to a painful lawsuit just three days before. Hiding in the shadows is The Winkster and Pedobear, who seek to destroy Barney and friends through a series of mazes and fun houses, as well as a bedroom. Oh, and Mister Snowman shows up. Rainbowbeard the Pirate comes in and throws up multicolored poison peppermint puke, which Pedobear drinks. Barney and friends chase The Winkster to a cliff, where he jumps off and offers everyone bananas, only to die 30 seconds later, but he got better, only to die, and then he got better, only to die again. N THUN A SKALATOON POPZ OWT. Barney and friends sing "I Love You", only to be greeted by the zombie corpse of Mr. Peekaboo, who revives The Winkster, he sings the winkter song, and then he falls back down the cliff, dying ultimately, as Peekaboo shows up once again with chips and salsa while wearing a sombrero and singing "La Cucaracha." Rainbowbeard comes back to life and chases the kids, yelling "CHHOOCCOOLAATTTEEE!", while Barney says "PPPUUMMMPPEEERRNNIICCKLLLEE!", only to fall into a hole at the end. Pedobear pops back up out of nowhere, and Rainbowbeard kills him. The kids wonder where Barney went, only to have Barney behind them the whole time, and Peekaboo was behind the supposed disappearance of the imposter. He reveals that he killed the Winkster, and this all turns out to be a dream dreamed by Shawn. DA END.